Spray nozzles are used in a wide variety of applications and industries. Representative uses can include in car washes, hydro excavation and just about any industry involving cleaning and sanitation. Spray nozzles can be attached to movable mechanical systems to expand spray coverage. Alternatively, the nozzles themselves can provide for expanded spray coverage, for example, through the use of rotary spray nozzles that spin and provide a continually rotating spray pattern.
While it is well known to utilize mechanical mounting systems and rotary spray nozzles to expand spray coverage, to date there has not been a consistent and reliable nozzle design that allows a nozzle to provide other spray patterns beyond rotary patterns. For example, spray nozzles that provide for a consistent and reliable linear spray pattern that would be especially beneficial in hydroexcavation applications are to date unavailable. As such, it would be advantageous to have a spray nozzle design that is capable of providing non-rotary spray patterns in a reliable and consistent fashion.